


Beginnings

by Katie_Flint



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort, Community: hp_nextgen100, Drabble, Epilogue, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Post-Hogwarts, awe, wonder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9077299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katie_Flint/pseuds/Katie_Flint
Summary: Epilogues are for endings my dear, and we are not an ending but a beginning…





	

**Author's Note:**

> In search of the first of these prompts, this tag was the one my eye latched onto and wouldn't let go. Oh well, sigh, I'll get to #1 eventually. I do love the first line of this one...

_Epilogues are for endings my dear, and we are not an ending but a beginning…_  
  
Rose is three and she skins her knee… It’s simple, it’s messy, and it’s new. Rose has never experienced something quite like it before and she looks down in surprise. Not to cry or shout at the ground, but to wonder.  
  
Rose will have her fair share of scrapes when she steps onto Hogwarts grounds, and many more by the time she graduates, but this is her first. And it’s the first one her mother kisses better.  
  
Rose is just beginning and so is Hermione.


End file.
